No peligroso
by Yulya18
Summary: Jacob tiene una fascinación con las motocicletas que a Edward, su pareja, preocupa. ¿Cómo hará Jacob para convencerlo de que montar una no es peligroso?


**Disclaimer:**** Te odio Stephenie Meyer por ser dueña de estos personajes. Aunque así fueran míos, igual te regresaría a Bella… esa si que estorba viva ¬¬**

¡Hola a tods! Tengo una nueva historia, esta vez del vampiro más sexy de la pantalla grande y de su lobito pervertido. Espero que les guste tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndola.

¡Besitos!

**...**

**...**

**No peligroso**

**...**

**...**

La música sonaba a un volumen muy alto en el garaje de una casa ubicada en la reserva quileute. Dentro de ella se encontraban dos personas que trabajaban afanosamente intentando reparar sus últimas adquisiciones.

- ¿Estás segura que esto está bien? – se podía escuchar la voz levemente preocupada de un joven.

- Dijiste que siempre quisiste reparar una motocicleta Jacob.

- Si, lo sé, pero si Edward se llega a enterar de lo que planeo hacer con la moto, es capaz de encerrarme en tu casa y no dejarme salir hasta que tenga por lo menos 30 años. – dijo el menor con un puchero, consciente de que su vampiro de cabello cobrizo era sobre protector. Demasiado sobre protector.

- Jake, si fuera por Edward, tú no dejarías su cama ni siquiera para ir a la escuela. – le bromeó la despampanante rubia, a sabiendas de que ese comentario haría que el pequeño nativo se ruborizara.

- Eso no es cierto, Rosalie. – se defendió el joven. O al menos lo intentó, porque en ese momento la mujer se levantó de su sitio y cogiendo su móvil, se lo mostró a Jacob.

- ¿De verdad quieres que comprobemos esa teoría? Puedo llamar a Edward y contarle lo que estamos haciendo para ver cuál será su reacción. – y dicho esto, empezó a marcar el número de su hermano mayor.

- ¡No! – gritó Jacob, corriendo hacia la rubia y tratando en vano de quitarle el teléfono de las manos. Porque si bien Jacob era un hombre lobo, fuerte y ágil como ellos, Rosalie era una vampiresa de muchísimos años y su fuerza era mucho mayor que la de él, al menos hasta que Jacob se desarrollara más.

Cuando Rosalie consideró que ya lo había torturado lo suficiente, guardo su móvil y continuó trabajando en su propia motocicleta, sin voltear a mirar ni una sola vez al enfurruñado muchacho, quien luego de murmurar algo acerca de vampiros sobre protectores y vampiresas chantajistas, se situó al lado de la mujer y prosiguió con su labor.

- Mucho mejor, Jacob. – le sonrió Rosalie. – Ya veras que cuando manejes esta belleza por primera vez, tampoco te importará no haberle dicho nada a mi hermano.

- Más te vale que esto valga la pena, rubia. – murmuró el nativo, tomando una de sus herramientas y concentrándose en reparar la motocicleta.

...

**...**

**...**

**Dos semanas ****después**

En casa, Edward intentaba una vez más componer una pieza nueva para su novio. Quería que ésta, al igual de sus otras composiciones, simbolizara todas las experiencias que su lobo y él habían experimentado desde que se habían conocido. Ni siquiera el podía creer que estuvieran juntos.

Se habían conocido un año antes, cuando Jacob tenía tan solo 15 años.

Él, por ser parte de la tribu de los quileutes, tenía conocimiento de las historias acerca de su familia o _los fríos_ como su pueblo los llamaba. Pero él, al igual que su amigo Seth Clearwater, habían mostrado una fascinación inmensa por su familia, haciéndose amigos de ellos aún en contra de sus padres. Si Edward cerraba los ojos, podía recordar claramente el primer momento en que vio a Jaco. Ellos acababan de llegar a Forks y estaban acomodándose en su nueva casa. Él había querido volver a ver los bosques que rodeaban la casa y luego de algunas horas pudo escuchar el sonido de pasos. Alguien corría en dirección hacia él.

Y no tardó mucho en ver a la criatura más hermosa que hubiera visto en toda su existencia.

Se dio cuenta que el jovencito apenas estaba entrando en la adolescencia, pues sus rasgos todavía guardaban la inocencia de la juventud. Su cabello negro caía hasta la mitad de su espalda y su tez bronceada lo hacía apetecible a sus ojos. Pero no apetecible en el sentido de cena, pues los Cullen únicamente se alimentaban de la sangre de animales salvajes, sino apetecible en el sentido de que Edward moría por correr hacia él y probar el dulce néctar de sus labios, ansiaba atrapar los gemidos que brotaran de su garganta, añoraba saborear su piel y sobre todo, moría de ganas por hacerlo suyo. Completamente suyo.

Esperó a que se acercara lo suficiente y entabló conversación con él. No recordaba muy bien de qué habían hablado, pero si podía recordar la cristalina risa del jovencito. Luego de pasar varias horas conversando e iniciando su amistad, cada uno regreso a su casa. Pero ahí no terminó su amistad.

Conforme pasaron los días y las semanas, la amistad entre ambos creció. Edward conoció al amigo de Jacob, Seth, quien resultó tener una personalidad bastante peculiar. Jacob, por su parte, conoció a sus hermanos y a sus padres durante sus paseos por el bosque o cuando se encontraban en el pueblo. Y desde el inicio a Edward le sorprendió el cariño que su hermana Rosalie pareció tomarle a ambos chicos, pero en especial a Jacob. Tal vez se debiera a que ambos compartían la afición de reparar autos, haciendo que muchas veces Jacob dejara de lado a Edward, sin querer claro está, para buscar repuestos al pueblo más cercano con la rubia Cullen.

Y este abandono de Jacob hirió tan profundamente al vampiro de cabello cobrizo, que le hizo preguntarse cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos para el pequeño nativo. Estuvo varios días preguntándose esto hasta que durante un paseo solitario por el bosque, notó que Jacob estaba con una chica de su tribu que al parecer intentaba abrazarlo. Sintió una leve molestia que se transformó en furia casi incontenible cuando vio como la chica posaba sus labios contra los de su Jacob.

Así fue como se dio cuenta que amaba al adolescente.

Pasaron un par de meses antes de que Edward decidiera expresar sus sentimientos hacia el menor. Y una vez que lo hizo fue el mejor día de toda su vida.

Nada más confesarle a Jacob que estaba profundamente enamorado de él, el menor le había saltado encima, pasando sus brazos por su cuello y enredando sus bronceadas piernas alrededor de su cintura, para luego juntar sus labios en un beso cargado de amor y pasión.

Se besaron hambrientos durante largos minutos, como si no pudieran saciarse el uno del otro, abrazados como si no quisieran separarse nunca más. Pero llegó un momento en que Jacob tuvo la necesidad de respirar y lamentándolo mucho, separaron sus labios.

- Te amo, Jake. – confesó nuevamente Edward.

- Yo también te amo, Edward. – le dijo finalmente el menor, sonriéndole antes de volverlo a besar.

Edward sonrío al recordar ese día. Luego de besarse hasta el cansancio, habían ido a casa de Edward y le habían dicho a toda su familia que estaban juntos. Las tres mujeres se mostraron más que encantadas con la idea y los varones no dejaron de hacerles bromas a la nueva parejita, haciendo que Jacob se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

Luego llegó el momento de decírselo al padre de Jacob. Si bien Billie Black había aceptado la relación de su menor hijo con alguien que sabía era un vampiro, le dejó muy en claro a Edward, en privado, que tuviera mucho cuidado con su hijo y que no olvidara nunca que su hijo aún debía recibir su herencia licana y quedaba la posibilidad de que se imprimara de otra persona.

Ese recordatorio atormentó a Edward hasta el momento en que Jacob efectivamente recibió su herencia, convirtiéndose en el nuevo jefe de la manada, con Sam Uley como su segundo al mando. Sus miedos quedaron de lado en el momento en que pudo ver a Jacob luego de su transformación, al sentir como el menor, nada más mirarlo a los ojos, pareció quedar con la mente en blanco, borrando de ella todo pensamiento que no fuera dedicado a Edward.

Se había imprimado de él.

Desde ese momento, la relación entre ellos fue más lejos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Jacob se entregara a él. Habían hecho el amor dulcemente en el prado donde Edward y él solían pasear. Aún ahora, Edward no podía evitar gruñir de deseo cada vez que recordaba esa tarde. Su inocente Jake, desnudo y gimiendo debajo de él, pidiéndole que lo tomara con cada vez más fuerza. Y él simplemente había estado agradecido de la herencia de su novio, pues así no debía reprimir su fuerza por miedo a lastimarlo. Y pudo tomarlo tantas veces quiso y en todas las posiciones posibles., dejando de amarse recién cuando llegó el amanecer del nuevo día y Jacob ya no podía moverse por el excesivo cansancio.

Ya había pasado más de un año desde la primera vez de ambos y se podía decir que Jacob había cambiado muchísimo. Ya no era aquel muchachito inocente que se ruborizaba cada vez que Edward lo besaba o le hacía el amor, sino que ahora él era quien no dudaba en arrastrarlo a su habitación para tener relaciones e incluso muchas veces ni siquiera esperaba que llegaran a la habitación, quitándose y quitándole la ropa en donde fuera que estuvieran. Edward ya había perdido la cuenta de todos los lugares en donde habían hecho el amor; el bosque, su casa, la casa de Jacob, su restaurante favorito en Port Ángeles, la escuela e incluso el hospital donde trabajaba su padre.

De tan solo pensar en eso, Edward se excitó de nueva cuenta y dejando de lado la melodía, tomó con rapidez una chaqueta y salió de la casa con dirección a la reserva. Le tomó menos de diez minutos llegar a la casa de los Black y ahora si caminando a una velocidad normal, se dirigió al garaje donde su pareja pasaba parte de su tiempo libre.

Aunque cuando entró al lugar se extrañó de no ver a nadie ahí. Recordaba que Jacob le había dicho que pasaría la tarde con su hermana Rosalie. _'¿En dónde se puede haber metido?'_ se preguntó y recibió su respuesta unos segundos después al escuchar el sonido de motos acercándose y el olor de su lobo junto con el de Rosalie.

- Ves Jake, te dije que sería muy divertido. – le dijo la vampiresa bajando de su moto.

- Fue estupendo, Rosie. No puedo esperar a montar nuevamente. Claro que sin que Edward se entere. – Edward no se creía lo que oía. ¿Su lobo ocultándole cosas?

- Si Jake, luego no queremos que Edward te encadene a la cama y se aproveche de ti. – rió la mujer, sin notar el olor de su hermano cerca.

- ¡Rosalie! – chilló el jovencito. Y es que una cosa era ser un completo pervertido cuando estaba con su pareja y otra muy diferente era hablar de su vida sexual con una de las hermanas de su novio.

- Como si no los escucháramos cada vez que se encierran en el cuarto de Edward. – le siguió bromeando, pero al final dejó de hacerlo y luego de despedirse del menor, subió a la moto y se marchó a casa.

Jacob decidió guardar su moto y asearse para ir a buscar a Edward, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando nada más entrar al garaje se vio cara a cara con su vampiro.

- ¡Edward! – chilló nervioso, tratando de pensar en alguna excusa para explicar el por qué tenía la moto.

- Hola, Jake. – el vampiro se le acercó y lo besó suavemente, fingiendo que no había escuchado nada. - ¿Y eso?

- Mmm… ¿esto? – _'¿Y ahora que me invento?'_ – ¡Es de Sam! Si, eso, es de Sam. – le dijo casi corriendo, no convenciendo a Edward ni un poquito.

- ¿Así que de Sam?

- Si, de Sam.

- Jacob, no me mientas. Te escuché hablando con Rosalie. – le dijo, mirándolo con reproche. No por la mentira, sino por arriesgar de esa forma su vida. ¿Acaso no tenía idea de los accidentes que podían pasarle en una moto?

- Está bien. La moto es mía. Rosalie y yo las reparamos y me enseñó a manejar.

- Pero, ¿no sabes que te puede ocurrir un accidente sobre… eso? – dijo señalando la motocicleta.

- No me ha pasado nada hasta ahora y es genial estar sobre una de éstas. – intentó hacerlo cambiar de idea, pero por el ceño fruncido de su novio no parecía estarlo logrando.

- Jake… - empezó el vampiro.

- Por favor, Edward.

- No quiero que te pase nada. – le rogó, intentado hacerlo entrar en razón.

Jacob se mordió el labio, pensando en cómo hacer para que Edward no lo convenciera de deshacerse de la moto. Porque sin duda el vampiro lo intentaría, así que debía ser más listo que él. Y ya tenía planeada la forma de convencerlo.

Caminó hacia su novio y tomándolo de la mano, tiró de él hasta situarlo al lado de la moto.

- Sube, por favor.

- ¿Qué? No me voy a subir a eso, Jacob.

- Demos un paseo juntos, Edward. – y poniendo ojitos de perrito abandonado, logró finalmente convencer a Edward de subirse a la bendita motocicleta, subiendo él detrás del mayor y abrazándose a su ancha espalda. – ¿Sabes usar una?

- Si.

- Bien, pues vámonos.- le dijo el lobo, besando su nuca y acomodándose lo más cerca posible a su novio. Edward suspiró y al final, prendió el motor y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la carretera.

Recorrieron la carretera por cerca de diez minutos, cuando Edward sintió que Jacob comenzaba a besar y a morder suavemente su nuca.

- ¿Qué haces, Jake? – le dijo, intentando en vano de ahogar un gemido. Adoraba cuando el menor le mordía el cuello.

- Nada.

- Jacob.

- Edward.

- ¡Jacob! – le gritó, intentando separarse del adolescente.

- Tú solo concéntrate en manejar, Ed.

Al mayor no le quedó de otra más que obedecer. Después de todo, no quería que se estrellaran por su culpa. Estaba tan ensimismado en conducir que no notó cuando Jacob soltó el agarre que tenía en su cintura y empezaba a moverse hasta quedar sentado esta vez frente a él, con ambas piernas sobre las suyas y entrecruzadas contra su espalda.

- Jacob, ¿qué haces? – preguntó Edward en voz baja, sintiendo como Jacob se pegaba más a él y terminaba sentado sobre su miembro, el cual empezaba a despertar por la atención dada.

- Shhh… solo siente, mi amor. Solo siénteme. – Jacob lo besó y empezó a moverse suavemente sobre su regazo, excitándolos a ambos conforme sus movimientos se volvían más desesperados. Edward, por su parte, quitó una de sus manos del manubrio y la subió hasta posarla sobre el trasero del menor, pegándolo aún más contra él y guiando sus movimientos.

Pronto no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos y Edward quiso frenar a un lado del camino, pero Jacob, adivinando sus propósitos, soltó sus labios y le exigió que siguiera manejando. Edward lo complació, callándolo nuevamente con sus labios.

Jacob bajó sus manos y se apresuró en abrir sus pantalones y los de Edward, metiendo una mano dentro de sus boxers y sacando su miembro completamente erecto. Juntó ambas erecciones y empezó a masturbarlos al mismo tiempo, haciendo a ambos jóvenes gemir y gruñir desesperados, ansiosos por llegar al orgasmo. Y el primero en llegar fue Jacob, quien con un sonido gutural se vino en su mano, manchando el miembro y el vientre de Edward con su semilla, haciendo que el mayor también llegara su clímax. Respirando entrecortadamente, Jacob escondió el rostro en el cuello de su pareja, mientras que Edward bajaba la velocidad de la moto para finalmente detenerse.

- Wow. – fue lo único que pudo decir el quileute una vez que se separó un poco de Edward y se recostó sobre la motocicleta, completamente agotado

Edward no le respondió, sino que solo se dedicó a acaricias los muslos del menor, algo que empezaba a excitar a Jacob nuevamente. Pero antes de hacer algo más, debía preguntar algo importante.

- ¿Ya viste que no era peligroso? – le dijo a Edward, moviendo sus caderas contra las de del otro con total descaro.

- Nada peligroso. – gruñó Edward, levantándolo y bajando de la moto con él en brazos para luego colocarlo en el suelo. Le dio media vuelta e hizo que se recostara contra el asiento de la moto, para después bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior y empezar a restregar su nueva erección contra su entrada, penetrándolo sorpresivamente con fuerza a la vez que interiormente se prometía que al día siguiente él también se conseguiría una motocicleta.

Pero por ahora lo más importante era cogerse a su lobo sobre aquella. Ya luego podrían estrenar de la misma forma la suya.

...


End file.
